


From Where I Stand

by Katherine



Category: My Little Pony: The Movie (2017), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Crossover, During Scar's reign, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: What Scar met when he investigated the light that had swirled beyond the sunset was an animal entirely unknown to him. An unusual creature, built like a zebra more or less but with an antelope's lack of striping, and an extra grace, and a stub of horn.





	From Where I Stand

What Scar met when he investigated the light that had swirled beyond the sunset was an animal entirely unknown to him. An unusual creature, built like a zebra more or less but with an antelope's lack of striping, and an extra grace, and a stub of horn. She had survived something significant, from that old injury and the scar on her face. That, down one eye like his own, was an eerie similarity that drew his curiosity.

It was a fine thing for a king to have an advisor, and quite appropriate that he consult her in complete privacy. It was, perhaps, surprising that she have applicable advice for him. Although he did not spend much time on her past, he gathered enough to understand she was from another society entirely, if not another world.

But Scar's late brother had been advised by an officious bird and an over-mystical primate, so Scar had a very low precedent to improve upon during his own reign.

Scar did have to impress upon this "pony" how _very_ inadvisable it was for her to break into song. However, spoken suggestions from her he did listen to, when he was in a suitable mood. She was far from being his equal, of course. Yet there was something in taking time with someone not within the pride (submissive and defiant by turns, all of the lionesses) nor one of his mangey hyena allies. To converse with, so to speak, an outsider.

Anyone who had taken on a name with such resonance as Tempest Shadow had a bent that suited Scar's own attitudes. There are times to wait in darkness, and times to bring down a storm.


End file.
